In Disguise
by scoutsout
Summary: when he finds out the girl he is in love with is pregnant by another guy from school that wont be around for the baby Ryan does everything he can to look out for her though they soon become a couple and things begin to get hectic for Ryan soon after. but with the help of his friend Mark he begins to take control of certain situations that appear.
1. flashbacks and nightmares

FLASHBACKS AND NIGHTMARES!

"what the hell is wrong with you?" her father asked. "Have you lost your fucking mind, who is this boy, whats his name, and where does he live?"

"Joshua" Amber said in a low monotone voice.

"What speak up I cant hear you" said her father now screaming so loud the veins in his head were starting to bulge. "what is his name?"

"JOSHUA!" she blurted out as she started to cry. "his name is Joshua ok"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, JOSHUA WHO?" Ryan asked sharply! "Joshua Herrick?"

Amber remained silent.

"Amber answer me" he insisted "Is it Joshua Herrick?" Amber nodded. "Mr. Williams, im telling you this because i love you guys" Ryan said. "Take Amber to a clinic because i know Joshua has something i don't know what for sure," he paused as he turned toward the door "and while you're doing that call the hospital because that mother fucker will need one soon!" Ryan was on his way out the door to his car when Mr. Williams rushed outside and stood in between him and the car

"Ryan" Mr. Williams said "I know your upset but killing that boy wont do anything good"

"I know Mr. Williams" Ryan said he voice trembling and my hands shaking. "It's just that ..." his voice fell short.

"What?" Mr. Williams asked "What is it"

"It's just that im in love with amber, and to see her in this situation hurts me in more ways than you can imagine, and what gets me pissed off is that Joshua knows this and with him knowing he has what he has he goes and pulls this shit? Supposedly being my boy? I know for a fact he wont be their for the baby, I mean he got three babies by three different girls and he aint in any of his kids life!" he said as he start crying. "I'm going to fucking kill him"

Shocked at what he just heard Mr. Williams reaches out for Ryan and starts to hug him, and says

"Ryan, i didn't know you felt that way about my daughter! It's okay let it all out"

"I love her Mr. Williams" Ryan said crying. "I love her so much"

"I woke up screaming and crying, I sat up and slid to the edge of my bed to try to calm down. Slowly I walked dizzily to the kitchen to grab a bottle of vodka to help me sleep, when suddenly my knees got weak. So I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom, but I only made it to the sink and when I started throwing up." Ryan said to his therapist.

"How long have you started having these dreams Ryan?" asked the therapist

"Well ever since amber got pregnant, so about 2 weeks ago" he replied honestly. "Shouldn't they have stopped by now?"

"Well really it depends on the stress it is causing on somebody and from what u keep telling me about this Amber you must really care about her?" she replied.

"I do, I love her and I accepted the fact that it happened and I know that I no matter how much I wish it weren't true it is." Ryan said sadly. "So what could be causing the stress?"

"It might be something that you have to deal with" she said.

"But how do I deal with it?" he thought to myself, then tell her I have accepted it and everything"

"Well Ryan," she said. "The only person that know the answer to that is you"

"How do i fig-" he started but was cut off by my therapist

"Im sorry Ryan but, were out of time" she said. "Come back tomorrow and we can discuss this more." she said happily. he got up with a frown and a wondering how he can get this dream to stop.

"Damn, i swear she aint no help at fucking all!" he thought to himself as he walks to his car. "What the fuck am i even paying her $250 an hour for if she aint going to help me figure shit out?" He starts his car and pulls away from the curb. On his way home he gets a call that makes his heart race and show a smile so evil that it would send shivers down the back of any living thing caught in his gaze.

"I`ll be their in five minutes!" he said with excitement! he hangs up and puts the pedal to the floor. He pulls up to Amber`s house and hops out leaving the car door open and running, yelling out "JOSHUA!"


	2. sweet dreams

"JOSHUA!" Ryan yelled again quickly moving up the steps of the front porch. he opens the door and swiftly moves toward the back door. he swings it open and sees Joshua, Amber, Mr. and Mrs. Williams arguing in the backyard. he jumps over the rail and runs over to where Joshua is standing and throws a hook that lands right on the side of Joshua`s long jaw. Joshua stumbles back, falls to the ground, and before he or anybody knew what happened ryan was over him kicking him in the ribs and face yelling

"You bitch ima fucking kill you"

"Ryan stop" Amber screamed "stop it please"

"Patrick do something" Mrs. Williams said. Mr. Williams walked up to ryan slowly actually nervous calling Ryan`s name.

"Ryan" he said. At this point ryan was sitting on joshua`s chest to keep him from crawling away slamming his fist into Joshua`s face over and over again. "Ryan" he called louder. Ryan stopped swinging and looked back at Mr. Williams.

"Ryan stop look at what your doing." Mr. Williams said. "Your better then this get up Ryan let him leave." Ryan looked down at Joshua and said

"If i ever catch you anywhere around this house or Amber again i wont stop you got that" he gets up and stomps Joshua in knee. Joshua struggled to get up and stumbled to his car. Ryan watched as he pulled off then went out to cut off his car. When he came back in the house he seen everybody was staring at him like they never seen him before in their lives. Mr. Williams takes him to the kitchen and gave him some things to wash the blood off his hands and shoes. As he was washing his hands Mr. Williams walked back into the living room where Amber and Mrs. Williams were talking.

"Is he ok?"Amber asked.

"I don`t think we have to worry about if Ryan is ok" Mr. Williams said laughing.

"This aint something we should be laughing at" Mrs. Williams said worriedly "Ryan could have seriously hurt that boy or worse!"

"well the way i figure it Joshua shouldn't have came over here in the first place" Mr. Williams said smiling.

"How did he know Joshua was here anyway Patrick?" Mrs. Williams asked sarcastically.

"I didn't call him, if thats what your implying Stephanie" Mr. Williams said in return.

"I called him" Amber said voice trembling. "Im sorry i just thought if Joshua seen Ryan then he would leave"

"Well he didn't get a chance to see ryan" Mr. Williams said reenacting the first punch laughing.

"Im going to check on Ryan" Amber said as her parents continued discussing if Ryan was right or wrong. She walks into the kitchen as Ryan winces trying to clean his knuckles which were raw and dripping blood. Amber gently grabs Ryan's hand and runs it under the cool water. Ryan looks down at her she looks up at him and smiles.

"Thanks" Ryan says softly. Amber looks down at his hands and says

"This is going to sting a lot" she grabs a bottle of witchhazel and pours it over his hands. Ryan winces and grinds his teeth to keep from calling out. "Im sorry" Amber says.

"Its supposed to sting, its ok" Ryan said.

"No i mean for getting you into this situation" Amber said as she started wrapping his hands. "If i hadn't called you then you wouldn't have hurt yourself."

"Don't worry about me ill be fine." Ryan said.

"Give me your other hand." Amber said. she started wrapping it when Ryan said

"I love you" Amber stopped and looked up at him. "I love you Amber and i would do anything for you even if it means i might get hurt in the process." Amber looked back down and quickly finished wrapping his hand and started to walk away when Ryan grabbed her by the hand and told her "I know that you care about me i don't know if its love or what but i know you care. I see it in your eyes every time you look at me. Just tell me how you feel, i have to know, please" Amber looks into Ryan's eyes moves closer to him and kisses him long and passionately, when Mrs. Williams clears her throat. Startled Amber jumps back and looks away turning red.

"Well Ryan, Patrick and i have decided that you cant drive home with your hands like that so you're gonna stay the night here" Mrs. Williams said. "I`ve already called your mom and told her what happened and she agreed that you should stay the night she's coming with your things in about fifteen minutes." Amber looked up.

"Now where are you gonna sleep?" she asked.

"He can sleep in my room!" Amber volunteered.

"How did i know you were going to say that?" Mrs. williams said smiling. "What do you think patrick?" She asked "Them two in the same room?"

"Well talk about that later" Mr. williams said. Amber look at ryan and smiled.

"So i guess ill sleep on the floor." ryan said. as he started getting the extra pillow out of the closet amber grabbed his arm and said,

"You're sleeping with me silly." she got under the covers and ryan crawled on the bed making sure he stayed above the covers. "You might want to get under the covers, it gets pretty cold in my room." Amber said.

"I`ll be ok im it will be a nice change from my room being hot all the time." she kisses him again and says,

"you were right i do care about you." she tries to kiss him again when he gets up and says,

"hold on im sorry i have to change into my night clothes." He winks and walks into the bathroom with his duffel bag.

"hurry back" she says as he closes the door.

"Ok Ryan," he says to himself while he changes clothes. "You can do this just go out there and control yourself, no sex!" He walks back out in his school shorts that says Jefferson High School Football and no shirt. Amber sits up and lets the covers fall exposing her bare chest. She motions him to come over to her. He swallowed hard walks around the bed and laid down on top of the covers.

"whats wrong Ryan?" Amber asked. "Do you not want to -"

"naw aint that at all" he said.

"if your worried about the thing we went to the clinic to day and they said im clean so-"

"Well that too, and thats good to know" Ryan said cutting her off "But that aint the main reason i cant."

"What is it then?" Amber asked "you can tell me." Ryan remained silent. "Are you still a virgin?" Ryan looks at her with an eyebrow raised as if to say did you really just ask that? "Hey im just asking" Amber said laughing, "I mean since you wont tell me why u cant i thought id take a guess at-."

"Its really not that i cant its that i don't want to" Ryan said cutting her off and pulling her closer to him "I just dont want JUST sex, thats all. i want you all of you not just physical but emotional as well"

"i see" Amber said as she lays her head on his chest trying to hide the blush and smile forming on her face. she wraps her arm around his waist and feels the warmth of his skin and her heart begins to race. why did he have to be so sweet she thought to her self  
couldnt he jsut be like any other guy? she then dissmissed the thought. no she liked ryan because he was sweet and even though she though it corny sometimes he is also romantic.  
just then Ryan put his arm around her shoulder making her snap out of her train of thought kisses her forehead and whispers

"Sweet dreams Amber" as he looks up at the celling and falls asleep. after forcing the smile she looks up at him then buries her face back in his chest and falls asleep.


	3. monday morning friend

Monday morning friend

The next morning Amber wakes Ryan up with a kiss,

"mwah, wake up sleepy head" she said sweetly "Its time to get up, got to go to school" Ryan rolled over to face her

"what time is it?" he asked her still trying to wake up.

"6:30"Amber replied.

"6:30 damn! its early as fuck " Ryan said rolling over to go back to sleep.

"well the bus comes at 7:00 so you got to get ready" she said softly "so get up"

"are you forgetting I have a car?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"like my parents are going to let you drive with your hands like they are!" she said.

"You got your permit right?" he asked

"yea but-" she began but was cut off when Ryan said,

"then there we go wake me up at 7:30" then he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"okay" she said as she cut off the light leaving the room. as she was going down stairs to get something to eat she stopped and thought to herself. she turned and went back up stairs, got back in the bed, got close to Ryan and went back to sleep. the alarm went off,

"its 7:30 wake up Ryan" she said. Ryan gets up stretches turns looks at Amber and lays back putting his head in her lap. He smiles and says

"Good morning." she slides back leans forward to kiss him. "ima get in the shower and well leave ok?" he said. He walks in the bathroom and gets in the shower. Amber creeps in the bathroom and quickly but quietly gets undressed and hops in the shower with him. startled he turns around and slips, but quickly regains his balance.

"what you doing?" Ryan asked not helping the fact that his eyes quickly scanned her beautiful coke bottle figure and then back to her face.

"I want you Ryan, I've wanted you for a long time now" she looks up and kisses Ryan putting her hands on his chest and slowly moving them down. "I want to be your girl" she said.

"well then-" Ryan began.

"shhh, don't ask me just make me your girl" amber said as she started sinking lower and lower putting her mouth around him. After enjoying the feeling for a while Ryan picks her up and carried hr from the steaming hot shower to the bedroom not bothering to turn of the water. He laid her on the bed and kissed her slowly down to her naval, then drags his tongue to her sensual womanhood, as she laid her head back she found pleasure in the fact  
that he was taking his time. it had not been rushed and he wasn't to forceful almost like he has done this many times before. at that she looked down and smiled at him which only lasted a split second due to the quick feeling of ecstasy that washed over her entire body as he crawled on top of her slowly thrusting inside of her as he came face to face with her. she then opened her eyes and Ryan slowly leaned down to kiss her as she grinds her hips against his matching  
his movement.

"Damn I had no idea Ryan" amber said still catching her breath. he looks over at her kisses her and says

"there`s a lot of things you don't know baby" smiling "what time is it?" she looks at the clock,

"damn! we have to go its 9:30, were late for school" they quickly got dressed and went to school, stopping by McDonalds for breakfast. they pull up to school and go to the front office to sign in, when the lady at the front desk said that there was a delay for school today so there is no need to sign in. they walk out to the cafeteria and sat down together. Ryan's friend Mark came up behind them and pulled Ryan away,

"Can i borrow him for a second? I promise ill bring him right back!" he said with a smile. they walk away and mark says to Ryan "Dude you finally got her? its about damn time!"

"Joshua here?" Ryan asked looking around.

"naw bro" Mark says stopping and looking back at the table they left Amber at. "Rumor has it someone fucked him up bad bro!" Mark looks down at Ryan's hands "Oh shit!" he says in a quiet excitement. "That was you? Damn bro!"

"look man you got to keep this down" Ryan said "the last thing I need is some of Joshua's people out to get me!"

"I got you bro!" they return to the table and sit down Ryan struggling to eat his food. Amber grabs his food and feeds it to him,

"I got you baby!" she says as he takes a huge bite.

"Awe aint that sweet" Mark says cupping his hands together, placing them against his cheek and batting his eyes sarcastically. Amber feeds the last of Ryan's biscuit to him and gives Mark a playful look of annoyance as the bell rings to go to class. As they all walk amber begins filling Mark in on the details of what happened quietly.

"Damn bro" Mark said in amazement, "you aint had to do the boy like that! but I guess he got what he deserved!" mark said slightly laughing.

"this is my class" Amber said looking up at Ryan as she leaned up against the doorway. Ryan leans in kisses her and says

"Behave yourself now" smiling, "Oh and keep the whole situation between me and Joshua low profile okay?"

"I know baby" she said looking him in his eyes her arms wrapped around his shoulders licking her lips silently asking for another kiss. Ryan smiles and kisses her again

"go on your teacher is staring" Ryan said. Amber looks over to see her teacher glaring at them and motioning for amber to take her seat. she goes to sit down and Ryan meets back up with Mark in the hallway and continues walking.

"You know Joshua is going to try to come back at you right?" Mark asked with a serious tone, which was unusual for Mark. seeing as how he's always the quiet the jokester that is until someone pisses him off.

"Yea I know, and he can get it again if he wants!" Ryan said getting pissed all over again.

"Well you know whatever goes down i got your back bro." Mark says as they stop outside of their class.

"Yea man!" Ryan said. mark grabs the back of Ryan's head and brings Ryan's forehead to his into a head but. "Damn it man I hate when you do that shit, it fucking hurts bro." mark laughs and walks into class saying  
"Someone has got to keep you on your toes bro!" Mark was being a little more loud and hysterical then usual when walked in to keep attention off of Ryan until he got to his seat. even with Mark clowning around extra hard someone still managed to notice Ryan's hands,

"damn what the hell happened to you?" they asked. Ryan remained silent. "what did you fuck up your ears too?" they asked beginning to laugh, until Mark came over,

"Yo what the fuck you laughing at?" he asked in a quiet aggravated tone, "You laughing at my boy? You want to say something say it bitch!" the boy turned and faced the front of the class. "That's what i thought" he takes his seat behind Ryan, "you got to speak up for yourself more bro, I know you not the out spoken type but damn bro." Mark said laughing.

"I didn't say anything because its none of their business" Ryan said laughing along with him.

"well next time say that" Mark suggested.


End file.
